simsala_grimmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brave Little Tailor
'' The Brave Little Tailor ''or The Valiant Tailor (in german: Das tapfere Schneiderlein) is the first episode of the first season of SimsalaGrimm. Plot Yoyo and Doc Croc magical book throws into plum jam. Then one tailor get them out of the jam. After that the tailor starts to sing a song about how he saved them from the plum jam. When he finishes singing the song, flies appear and then he kills seven of them with one blow. Then he starts to talk about how he used to kill a lot of flies, but never seven and Yoyo says that he is real hero. Then, tailor realizes that his destiny is to be a hero and not a tailor. Then tailor, Yoyo and Doc Croc go to some place and find old woman and old man that told them that giant has passed through their house and left huge footsteps. Yoyo says that they need a hero and tailor is the one. Tailor accepts the task and then follows the footsteps alongside with Yoyo and Doc Croc. Later, they find the giant and Yoyo says that tailor killed seven flies with one swat to feel good about himself. Then the giant takes the rock and chruses it. Then, tailor takes a cheese that Doc Croc gives it to him and wants to pretend that it's rock. He crushes it as well. Giant gets surprised, but then he tells the tailor to carry the woods and who falls the first, he looses. And giant looses because he fell, but tailor was hanging on the wood so he couldn't fall. After tailor stops the giant to come to the village, the old woman and man go to king to tell him about the news. Then, the princess Elisabeth shows up and walks through her castle terrace. Then, one knight called Corbinian shows up and sings the love song to the princess. Later, the old man and woman come to princess to tell her about news. The princess invites the hero to come. It seems like princess likes him already, but then tailor knock over the carpet. But, the king doesn't care and asks him is he the hero who the young giant. Then, the jealous knight recomends to king that the hero (tailor) could beat the giant's parents. Then Yoyo ask the local mouse about the knight and mouse says that he chased all of other princess' boys. But king says that if tailor succeed in beating the giants, he can get a lot of awards. The giants show up and say that when they find out who did that to his son, they'll kill him. But they get tired and went to sleep under the tree. After that, tailor, Doc Croc come and they climb the tree and start to shoot the giants with some kind of pine's fruit. Then, the one giant think that the other one is shooting him. So, they get angry and fight until they die. The old woman and man find them and tell the king who gets really surprised. But, Corbinian never stops. He says: ''"So, if he is such a hero, why doesn't he try to out smart the unicorn." ''Tailor accepts the task and goes with Yoyo and Doc Croc to adventure. Doc Croc warns Yoyo that unicorns have special powers unless their horns are destroyed. When they see the unicorn they get scared, but tailor takes the whip and catches the unicorn, who gets crazy and rammes into the tree with his horn. So, the horn stays in the tree but the unicorn is alive and tailor brought him into the castle. But it's not enogh for king, so he orders the tailor to get the wild boar and then he will get everything, even his daughter's hands. Then Corbinian gives the pistol to the tailor for defense. Then, they get into the forest and see the boar. Then tailor tries to use the pistol, but it doesn't work because Coribian deceived him. Then they start running and they go into some old house and the boar hit the wall and falls. Then, they come to king with roast boar. And princess and tailor gets married. And they tell to Coribian to sing a song for their wedding. It ends when Yoyo and Doc Croc go back to their world. Cast & Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1